The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising                a controller to be coupled to a network and comprising a controller-generator for generating at least one device-signal destined for at least one device,        a first device coupled to said controller and comprising a first device-receiver for receiving at least one device-signal,        a second device coupled to said controller and comprising a second device-receiver for receiving at least one device-signal,        a remote control unit comprising a control-unit-sender for sending a control-signal for remotely controlling at least one device.        
Such a telecommunication system is known from WO 98/59284, in which said controller is a digital TV coupled to a public or private telecommunication network, with said devices being a VCR, a dishwasher, a refrigerator, a telephone, a security system etc. Each one of these devices can be coupled to said controller via a wire and/or wirelessly, and can be controlled via the TV's remote control unit and a HTML page to be shown on said TV.
Such a telecommunication system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to the remote control of devices always taking place through visual contact between user and TV.